danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack (enemy)
An attack from an enemy refers to the mode of which the enemy inflicts damage onto characters in the game Stick Ranger. The goal of all enemies is to take characters down, therefore attacks are very important to all enemies. The damage values of attacks range from as low as 1 to as high as 100 damage each. Attacks have different looks, and are grouped according to the categories below: Two Arrow The Two Arrow attack is the most basic and earliest attack in the game. There are two variations of the attack: sideways and downwards. It has almost no range at all, and appears only briefly. Two arrow attacks are always singular. Two arrow looks like this: Enemies with Two Arrow attacks *Green Smiley Walker (OS) *Blue Smiley Walker *Red Smiley Walker *Brown Smiley Walker (GL2) *Green Smiley Walker (HC1) *Green Big Smiley Walker *Green Big Smiley Snake *Green Smiley Wheel *White Skull Stickman *Sub-Castle Boss *Castle Boss *Brown Smiley Walker (CV1) *Orange Skull Stickman One Arrow The One Arrow attack is more advanced than the Two Arrow attack. It can be hurled into any direction (usually towards the nearest character), and is not affected by gravity. Range varies from enemy to enemy. The one arrow looks like this: Enemies with One Arrow attacks *Grey Smiley Snake *Green Smiley Snake *Green Skull Snake *Red Skull Snake (GL1) *Green Boss Skull Snake *Red Skull Snake (F1) *Pink Skull Snake *Green Big Smiley Snake *White Boss Smiley Snake *White Boss Smiley Fish (projectiles have homing capabilities) *Green Cap Snake *Blue Skull Bat (CV2) Needle The needle attack is an attack that is widely spread throughout the game. Needles often come in groups, rather than single attacks. The needle attack looks like this: Enemies with Needle attacks *White Skull Bat *Orange Skull Bat (GL2) *Grey Boss Skull Bat *Green Skull Bat *Red Skull Bat *Tan Skull Bat *Green Fairy Bat *Green Skull Tree *Red Cap Snake *Purple Skull Bat *White Boss Skull Bat *Orange Skull Bat (CV3) Pellet The Pellet attack is a attack mostly found in later, harder stages. They are different from balls in the aspect that they tend to be smaller. This attack has a long range, and is affected by gravity. The common pellet attack looks like this: Enemies with single Pellet attacks *Green Smiley Tree *Grey Smiley Tree (GL6) *Pink Skull Tree (Lake) (not affected by gravity) *Purple Boss Cap Mushroom *Green Boss Cap Mushroom *Green Skull Dragon *Red Skull Dragon *Blue Roundhead Tree (not affected by gravity) Enemies with multiple Pellet attacks *Red Boss Smiley Tree *Purple Boss Smiley Tree *Grey Smiley Tree (GL7) *Pink Skull Tree (HC3) *Grey Boss Smiley Walker *Red Skull Stickman (leaves fire residue) *Castle Boss (leaves fire residue) *Grey X Walker Ball The Ball attack is a attack mostly found in earlier stages. They are different from pellets in the aspect that they tend to be larger. This attack has a long range. The common ball attack looks like this: Enemies with Ball attacks *Blue X Walker *Purple X Walker *Brown X Walker *White Boss X Walker *Orange Boss Skull Dragon Wave The Wave attack is a widely spread attack, like the Needle attack. This attack has a medium range. The common wave attack looks like this: Enemies with Wave attacks *Blue Fairy Snake *Red Fairy Snake *Blue Boss Fairy Snake *Orange Skull Fish *Green Smiley Fish *Blue Skull Bat *Blue Big Skull Bat *Orange Boss Skull Bat *Green Big Fairy Snake *Pink Fairy Bat *Green Roundhead Walker *Blue Roundhead Walker Fire Fire attacks are rather advanced, found only in the later stages of the game. There are two variations of this attack: into any direction (medium range) and downwards (melee). The directional attacks always have homing capabilities. Although its damage values are very low, the longer a character stays in the fire, the more damage it takes. Some of the Pellet attacks also leave a fire residue, when hitting a character or the ground. Enemies with directional Fire attacks The directional fire attack looks like this: *Orange Smiley Tree *Orange Fairy Bat *Brown Skull Stickman *Brown Boss Skull Stickman Enemies with downward Fire attacks The downward fire attack looks like this: *Orange Smiley Wheel *Orange Boss Smiley Wheel Shock The shock attack is a rare attack.It has a short range. The shock attack looks like this: Enemies with Shock attacks *Yellow Smiley Wheel *Yellow Skull Fish *Yellow Smiley Fish *Yellow Fairy Fish Poison This attack is a more advanced attack. It is very similar to the Poison Glove's magic attack. It has a short range and travels slowly, and will drain LP from characters over time. The poison attack looks like this: Enemies with Poison attacks *Green Cap Mushroom *Purple Cap Mushroom Enemies with indirect Poison attacks *Purple Boss Cap Mushroom (shoots a pellet that bursts into three poison fumes upon contact with ground) Spark This attack is an advanced attack. It is akin to that of Spark Glove's magic attack. Sparks travel in a straight line, but will continue rolling on the ground upon collision with the ground. The spark attack looks like this: Enemies with Spark attacks *White Boss Smiley Walker Spear This attack was introduced in v4.0. Spears are very long and travel very fast. Enemies with Spear attacks * Grey Boss Roundhead Walker Explosion The explosion attack was introduced in v4.0. It is similar to the indirect Poison attack, but instead of the pellet an irregular shaped fireball is thrown towards the player. On impact it bursts into a larger explosion which might hit several Stick Rangers. The explosion attack looks like this: Enemies with Explosion attacks * Red Roundhead Walker Attack (enemy)